<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book 1: Hatake's pack of Pups by Sharpshooter_Samuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039751">Book 1: Hatake's pack of Pups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri'>Sharpshooter_Samuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The hectic life of the Hatake family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All animals protect him, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Sarutobi Asuma, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Umino Iruka, Anbu Yuuhi Kurenai, Angst, Comfort, Evil villagers, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Fox Hunts, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Mess, Healing master Iruka Umino, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, I really do love the kitling., I think this is gonna be a looong book, I'm Sorry Naruto, Iruka is a master healer, M/M, Naruto just be special like tht., Naruto loves puppies, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Summoning contracts, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, and foxes, and nature loves him, animal features, blood bonding, like seriously, please don't hate me., there are four in the series im planning so far, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kakashi Hatake hates kids. He just doesn't understand the little gremlins. All they do is eat, shit, cry, sleep repeat. So why does he, the famous Copy-ninja of Konoha, have a small blonde, whiskered child with the features similar to Kyuubi no Kitsune seated on his bed looking at him curiously'</p><p>Kakashi finds a bruised and beaten Naruto in an alleyway while out shopping for Icha Icha paradise books and takes him home. When Naruto starts to grow on him Kakashi realizes that his inner wolf has claimed him as his own. Something Kakashi can't ignore unless he wants to risk going feral on the ones who take him. And so the battle against the council for custody over Naruto begins. Between Naruto's power growing and  rescuing three other kids with family issues, two being socially inept and the other flinching at loud noises, Kakashi knows his life is about to become chaotic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The hectic life of the Hatake family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information, introductions and Extra features.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Irregular updates.<br/>Will be updating on my Wattpad version of the same story before this one.<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Sai Akusastumai</p><p>Age:  7</p><p>Backstory: Orphaned by ROOT, during Kakashi's investigation into Danzo Naruto finds Sai crying over his brother's death and kidnaps him from ROOT. Obviously Kakashi keeps him.</p><p>Parents/guardians (Adoptive or otherwise): Kakashi Hatake (Adoptive, alive), Danzo (Previous Guardian, alive)</p><p>Relations: Sakura (Adoptive, Alive), Sasuke (Adoptive, Alive), Naruto (Adoptive, Alive), Shin (Blood, deceased)</p><p>Looks: Black hair with white stripes like those of a tiger, Same outfit as canon except full torso shirt. He has containment seals on his wrists thanks to Naruto that hold Chakra ink and paint brushes. The one on his chest holds blank scrolls and his brother's sketchbook.</p><p>Extra features and abilities: A pair of white tiger ears, up too Two tiger tails, Retractable claws that can cut through anything but Steel cables and chakra strings, Canines that can tear through any metal other than steel. Only gains these features and abilities when Naruto accepts them as siblings in demon terms after signing their summoning contracts. Can transform into The Snow Tiger mystic and any kind of Big cat.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Sakura Haruno</p><p>Age: 6 1/2</p><p>Backstory: When her mother dies giving birth to her her father becomes a drunk and truns to beating and raping her. When her father kicks her out of the house Naruto finds her sobbing on the swing outside the academy covered in bodily fluids and wounds.</p><p>Parents (Adoptive or otherwise): Fujitaka (Blood, Alive), Nadeshiko (Blood, deceased), Kakashi Hatake (Adoptive, Alive)</p><p>Relations: Sasuke (Adoptive, Alive), Naruto (Adoptive, Alive), Sai (Adoptive, Alive)</p><p>Looks: Short shoulder length blossom pink, Slim but muscular, great at going unseen to non-shinobi, Has a diamond embedded on her forehead which she covers with her headband. Its a form of Magic central.</p><p>Extra features and abilities: Two pairs of pure white wings, Can turn her feet into hooves, Can transform into the Alicorn Mystic and any kind of Horse or horned creature to an extent.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Sasuke Uchiha</p><p>Age: 7</p><p>Backstory: When His entire clan is massacred by Itachi he runs from the clan compound bumping into Naruto who takes him home. Kakashi gets another child.</p><p>Parents (Adoptive or otherwise): Kakashi Hatake (Adoptive, Alive), Mikoto (Blood, Deceased), Fugaku (Blood, Deceased)</p><p>Relations: Sakura (Adoptive, Alive), Naruto (Adoptive, Alive), Sai (Adoptive, Alive), Itachi (Blood, Alive), Shisui (Blood, ???)</p><p>Looks: Feather plume shaped black hair, black eye's like a hawks that sometimes seem like they're burning, ANBU shirt, pants and a katana made of Chakra metal strapped too his back.</p><p>Extra features and abilities: Can form black and green wings from fire, can shift into any kind of bird prefers Phoenix's, Can manipulate fire with only one hand sign.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Naruto Uzumaki</p><p>Age: 5 almost 6</p><p>Backstory: After a particularly nasty beating from the Villagers Kakashi find him in the alleyway near the book store and takes him home  </p><p>Parents (Adoptive or otherwise): Kushina Uzumaki (Blood, Deceased), Minato Namikaze (Blood, Deceased), Kakashi Hatake (Adoptive, Alive)</p><p>Relations: Sasuke (Adoptive,Alive), Sai (Adoptive, Alive), Sakura (Adoptive, Alive), ????? ??????? ( Blood, ???)</p><p>Looks: Has invisible seals placed all over his body, has Long blonde hair tied in a braid, likes to wear silver, orange and gold Kimonos, always has a surprising amount of sealed weapons on his person.</p><p>Extra features and abilities: A pair of fox ears, up to twelve tails only usually showing nine, canines and claws that can tear or rip through anything other than pure Chakra strings. Can transform into all kinds of animals but sticks to mitigate and elemental Kitsunes. Gets too a point where he can do any Jutsu with one hand sign and eventually unlocks his Yang Chakra.</p><p> </p><p>Common information: The number of tails the person has out signifies the amount of Chakra they hold. One tail =Chunin level Chakra, two tails = Jonin level, three = Special Jonin level Chakra and so on. Naruto's power level begins at 1 but stays at the 9 limit for this book and is considered a 'god' with how much Chakra he has but Kakashi finds him with 1 tail. Naruto can only go to nine tails willingly and to access the other three he must experience pain, loss and sacrifice. One for each tail. The others will eventually gain up too six tails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of how it all happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konoha was a happy place. They were ruled by their Hokage's and under the current rule of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. It was going brilliant, the Third Shinobi war had been won and Konoha lived in peace. But around 5 years ago disaster struck the Leaf village of the elemental nations.</p><p>Lady Kushina Uzumaki, Wife too Minato, had given birth to a healthy baby boy with sun yellow hair and crystalline blue eyes. He was beautiful with those thin whisker marks, three on each cheek. Instead of crying the child simply watched his mother and father. The peace didn't last. A masked man slipped in unseen and murdered the nurses. Minato soon realized but by then it was too late. A moments distraction was all the man needed to steal the baby away, a bargaining chip for the red haired Jinchuuriki. In a panic Minato did what he could to save his wife and child. In the end, Lady Kushina was still taken. Minato used his Hiraishin to quickly take Naruto home; The calm child hadn't cried once and held a look of understanding in those hour old eyes.</p><p>In another place the man with the mask had extracted the Kyuubi, leaving Lady Kushina weak and dying. In an act of cold blood he commanded the controlled Kyuubi to kill her where she lay. Minato didn't let that happen though. Doing what he could he protected the Village as best he could until he realized, A sacrifice had too be made. Flashing home and retrieving the Naruto he placed his child on a stone pedestal, swaddled in blankets. Lord Fourth then proceeded to seal away Kyuubi while Lady Kushina kept him at bay with her Chakra chains. In a moment of weakness Lady Kushina's chains slipped and the Kyuubi saw it as a chance to kill his new vessel before he was sealed. However the love of the two parents forced them in front of the baby on the stone and the claw impaled them instead.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them the masked man had fled the village and the control jutsu he had put the Kyuubi in have vanished, leaving a guilty and sorrowful Kyuubi behind. Wanting nothing more than too apologize he realized Kushina's chains wrapped around his jaws so he couldn't speak. As he watched the dying parents seal the deal with Shingami and talk to the baby who had silent tears dripping down his face as if he understood what was happening, he decided, in their stead he would raise and protect the child as best he could. As he felt Lord Minato's and Lady Kushina's life force leave them and his body being forced into the tiny child he grabbed a portion of the parents souls and brought them with him so a tiny part of Naruto's parents would always be with him. Kyuubi then sealed away the Yang half of his Chakra into a different part of Naruto, waiting until he was older and wiser for the young boy to unlock his full potential. Knowing his work was done, the Kyuubi fell asleep with the spirits of Lord Fourth and The Red Hot-blooded Habanero to watch over their child.</p><p>Lord Third found the dead parents and the silently crying baby in the middle of the destruction. Wanting to give the noble adults a proper burial, he commanded his ANBU's to carry the bodies to the morgue. A few days later a funeral service was held and the people mourned the loss of their Hokage and his wife. In a slip of information on a drunk councilman's part, it was revealed that Naruto was the chosen Kyuubi vessel. Hiruzen tried his best to protect the child from the blatant mistreatment and the abuse, both physical and mental but he could only do so much.</p><p>Naruto's life was miserable and he knew it. He also knew he was far smarter than any kid their age should be. But when you're living on the streets you have too have some level of brain power. The extremely faint whispering in his mind of a woman, a man and a deep, rusty one told him everything of what happened the night he was born when he was 3. When he was four, the voices became clearer and help him escape beatings and taught him about Chakra control. He learned to walk up walls and buildings to escape fox hunts. He stopped doing that when he turned five because it seemed Jonin and ANBU were also joining in. So he just accepted the pain, no matter what the strange voices in his head told him.</p><p>This is where our story starts. A story of family, betrayals, deceptions and bonds that cannot be broken. Shall we begin?</p><p> </p><p>Good. Follow me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: Lost and found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning! Mentions of rape/Non-con and beatings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“P-please don’t! What did I do too you?” Naruto screamed as he was backed into an alley by three drunk Shinobi Chunin.</p><p>“Naruto, you have to run. Remember what we taught you? Run up that wall, Please child.” One of the voices in his head called.</p><p>“I swear to Kami, if I ever get the chance I’ll blow this Village too smithereens.” A loud, authoritative and distinctly male voice crowed in his mind.</p><p>Naruto winced as the rage from his ‘father’ and the pain of the Kunai in his leg made themselves known. A growl echoed in his mindscape.</p><p>“Minato, enough. Your hurting our son with your anger. Minato! No! This is our child’s mind! DON'T DESTROY THAT! KURAMA DO SOMETHING!” An exasperated female voice cried.</p><p>The gravelly and deep voice sighed before Naruto felt a shift in his head instantly knowing that someone had stopped his father from destroying his mind.</p><p>“Minato, calm yourself. If you destroy this place you are also effectively destroying his sanity.” The voice, now known as Kurama, scolded the raging adult.</p><p>Naruto was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the smell of liquor filled the air and a stinging pain was felt in every cut on his body. Naruto whimpered, his legs giving out from underneath him as he crumpled too the ground. The biggest of the three drunks stomped forward and picked Naruto up by his collar.</p><p>“Lookie here boys. It seems the Demon is a pretty boy when you get past all the grime.” The man sneered in Naruto’s face.</p><p>One of his lackeys smiled, took another gulp of booze and proceeded to laugh.</p><p>“He’d make a good stress reliever. Maybe even a slave. Think anyone would be willing too buy him?” The perverted man chortled.</p><p>The Chunin holding Naruto against the wall snickered.</p><p>“Nah, they want always want a virgin. Easier too break then. I want a few turns with this boy toy and I’m sure you would too. Hey, Jēremon, didn’t you loose your bitch?” The disgusting man spoke to his mate who was guarding the entrance too the alley.</p><p>The third guy just shook his head, disgusted. All he wanted too so was beat the kid a bit. Not wanting to see a child get raped he crushed his cigarette and stood straight.</p><p>“You guys do what you want. I’m not sticking around.” He called before walking off the crime scene.</p><p>Naruto shivered in fear at what the men were implying. He was terrified. Five years and not once had someone threatened to touch him in this way. He could feel the people in his head freeze in shock, anger and horror. Their little boy was about too become a rape victim and they couldn’t even help him! The man holding Naruto shrugged and turned around. He pressed his lips to the five year olds ear and whispered,</p><p>“Let’s have some fun then.”</p><p>Naruto could only freeze as lips crushed against his, dirty hands roamed and the voices of those who cared telling him to recede into his mind too protect himself from the atrocious acts of the two men before him. The smell of alcohol, sex and salt water filled the air as Naruto's sanity cracked.</p><p>———(sweet Kami above, I hated writing that scene but it’s for the good of the plot. Please forgive me Naruto. I’m sorry.)—</p><p>Kakashi was walking down Konoha's bustling streets towards the book shop. A new Icha-Icha paradise book had just been released and by Kami, Kakashi was going too have it. The silver haired copy ninja was a mystery too a lot of people. A mask constantly covering his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye.</p><p>It was also common knowledge that Naruto, the village pariah, was protected by ANBU. A specific group of ANBU code named, 'Inu' or 'Dog', 'Itachi' or 'Weasel', 'Raion' or Lion', 'Iruka' or 'Dolphin' and 'Okojo' or 'Stoat' were especially protective of the small innocent,  blonde boy. The villagers made sure too steer clear from Naruto whenever Inu and his team were on duty. However, Inu and his group mysteriously vanished one day leaving Naruto too the villagers mercy.</p><p>Known too no-one except Inu, was the fact that  our beloved perverted Jonin was, in fact, The Dog masked ninja himself. Kakashi doesn't like kids, Don't get him wrong, but he felt a sense of duty towards the five year old boy. After all he did promise his late sensei that he would take care of the child and if you asked he would vehemently deny that he liked the boy at all.</p><p>So when Kakashi saw two men come out of a dark alley covered in sweat and smelling of sex and the distinct smell of caramel, summer and fox he growled low under his breath. His precious pup was suffering at the hands of the villagers and this was a prime example. Sinking into the shadows and waiting for the disgusting monsters too leave he crept into the dark gap between the buildings. What he saw next would change him forever.</p><p>The battle-hardened Jonin and ex-ANBU was brought too his knees at the state the child was in. Clothes torn, Semen covering his lower regions, bruises and cuts littering his body though those seemed too be fading thanks too the fox. Overwhelming anger, sadness and a sense of vengeance consumed him like a fire eats away at a gasoline covered tree. Bottling the emotions away for now, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and three other dogs. Pakkun, who was about too complain until he saw the state of the child he used too give piggy back rides too. The brown furred Dog summons growled to the others and stood still as Kakashi tied a scroll to each of them.</p><p>"Pakkun, please deliver these scrolls too my Old ANBU team and tell them too meet me at my apartment as soon as they can." Kakashi stated as he leaned down to scoop up the now shivering and whimpering child, frowning when Naruto subconsciously edged away from his touch.</p><p>Pakkun nodded and sped away. Kakashi nodded his head, confident his summon would not fail him and shunshined too his home and laid the trembling child down on the bed. Turning around too look for bandages and anything 'Iruka' needed too preform his healing magic on the child, his eye caught sight of his team photo. Bending down slightly too pick it up he clenched his free hand and growled yet again.</p><p>"Don't worry Sensei. They will pay. I promise you." Kakashi spat from underneath the mask.</p><p>Grabbing the bandages and disinfectant he made his way back too his room where Naruto lay sleeping. Only to drop it all at the shock of a tanned male with a scar running across his nose crashing through his window followed by a man with black hair and age lines on his face, A bearded man smoking a cigar, a grim expression and an enraged woman with untamed black hair and unnaturally red lips.</p><p>"Where's Kaen, Kakashi? What happened too my baby fox?!" The tanned man yelled.</p><p>The other nodded, looking calm but a protective and worried glaze in their eyes. The black haired male spoke.</p><p>"Yes Taichou, What has happened too our little Fox Kit?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2: Mismatched Family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet the other members of Kakashi's former ANBU team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi sweat dropped.</p><p>"Y'know, you don't have too break my window every time. I've now gotta pay the bills as well as paying for a new window." The grey haired nin grouched as he bent down too pick up the medical materials.</p><p>The scarred, tanned male turned and growled at Kakashi, not giving a flying panda whether or not the man was his superior. The black haired woman with unnaturally red lips and eyes snorted and held the back of the growling man's jacket.</p><p>"Don't kill him yet, Iruka, or we'll never get an answer out of him." The tanned male, now known as Iruka, turned and actually pouted at the female.</p><p>"But Kurenaiiiiiiii, Kaen is hurt and we still don't know what happened!" Kakashi turned to his ex-ANBU team and grimaced as much as he could under the dark grey mask.</p><p>"Maa, Maa Iruka. Calm down and tend too Naruto. Then I'll tell you." Kakashi nodded at the other people in the room. "Nice too see you, Asuma, Kurenai, Itachi."</p><p>The others nodded and Kurenai let go of Iruka who instantly stole the medical items from Kakashi's arms and barged into the room Naruto was currently resting in. Kakashi sweat dropped once again and turned back to his team.</p><p>"I suppose you want an explanation then..." Kakashi brought his hand up too the back of his head and rubbed it nervously.</p><p>Surprisingly, Itachi Uchiha was the one too speak first.</p><p>"I believe that would be wise Taichou." The former Weasel ANBU spoke, a sharp and icy tone seeping into his normally monotone voice.</p><p>Kakashi then sat down on a chair and placed his head in his hands.</p><p>"Sit and I'll explain. Iruka will probably flip when he hears this..." Kakashi trailed off.</p><p>The Ex-ANBU sat and waited and Iruka came back out of the bedroom looking absolutely murderous. Itachi, Asuma and Kurenai scooted back in their chairs. If you want too keep your dignity, life and reproductive parts intact then you never get in between and angry Iruka and his victim. They learnt that the hard was after Iruka tore Kakashi a new one after he had accidentally let Naruto out of his sight for a second and Iruka had found him in the street being pelted with rocks.</p><p>"Kakashi Hatake. I will only ask once. What. The Hell. Happened. Too Our. Kaen?!" Iruka growled as his hands found Kakashi's vest.</p><p>Kakashi sighed and pried Iruka's hands from his vest and started talking.</p><p>"I don't know the full extent of what happened, all I know is that Naruto was taken advantage of. I was out shopping when I watched as two men walked out of an alley. God, the smell coming off them was hideous but the one that scared me was Naruto's scent, I would have torn them apart had Naruto not been in such a condition. Those sick bastards" Kakashi proceeded too growl and snarl as he reached this point in the story. "Had left Naruto in there covered in blood, alcohol and..." Kakashi couldn't say it.</p><p>It disgusted him too his very core. It made him want too puke. Iruka seemed to grasp the train of though and finished the sentence off for him, prying gasps of horror, disgust and concern from the three watching and listening.</p><p>"Semen. They raped him, didn't they Kakashi. Those sick and twisted bastards destroyed him inside and out." Iruka stated calmly, his body trembling with rage.</p><p>Itachi felt sick. If one was looking at his face they would think that he didn't care. It was quite the opposite. The intense emotions Itachi was experiencing at that moment in time consisted of unadulterated rage and bloodlust, a protective warmth and a sharp icy pang of guilt.</p><p>Iruka was feeling murderous. He wanted too hunt down those monsters and give them a lifetime's worth of pain. He wanted too slaughter those men in the worst ways possible but at the same time he wanted too shield his little Kaen away from the cruel world. they didn't deserve a pure soul like the chibi fox kit's. He only hoped they Kyuubi would heal him both physically and mentally.</p><p>Kurenai was in denial. She refused too think that her precious baby fox had been defiled in such a horrible way. How dare those fiends! She would hunt them down and break their minds in the most detailed Genjutsu she had ever created, make them watch as a group of people defiled their families like they had so carelessly done too hers. She swore that she would help Naruto heal and too never leave his side ever again.</p><p>Asuma was shocked too say the least. How could this happen too the joyful ball of sunshine that always seemed too know when one of them was sad. Asuma remembered when he had been sad during a shift and Naruto had come up too him carrying a flower crown and had placed it on his head telling him 'Don't be sad Raion-Nii-San. It'll be okay!' Kami, he just hoped that Naruto would retain that childlike innocence after this whole Ideal but that was selfish thinking.</p><p>Kakashi just sat there. He couldn't decipher his emotions from each other. His head was scrambled yet perfectly clear. The cute, foxy happy and carefree child he had come too care for was damaged and all because he had made the stupid decision too disband his team. How could he have thought that it was a good Idea? His ' oh-so-genius-idea' had left this innocent child tainted and broken.</p><p>A creaking door broke the five adults out of their hatred as they ceased producing the KI that had been unintentionally leaking. A small bandaged head with golden fluffy hair poked out of the doorway nervously. The Ex-ANBU's froze, not wanting too scare the child and relaxed their posture so as too not scare the already traumatized kid. Naruto's head popped out of the relative safety of the room fully and everyone could see his bright, innocent cyan eyes. Though Naruto hid it well, the seasoned ninja's could see the haunted look in the eyes of the Kyuubi container. A look only seen on ninja's that had been through hell and back and they all subconsciously agreed that look did not belong in Naruto's eyes.</p><p>Kurenai and Iruka both had tears in their eyes but tried hard too not let them fall. Asuma just looked at them and sighed felling a little pang of amusement. The golden kid had a sixth sense when it came too emotions, you couldn't hide your pain from him if you tried. Kakashi and Itachi just watched as Naruto gasped silently and trotted over too Iruka and Kurenai, proceeding too hub both of their legs as that was all his small malnourished body could reach.</p><p>"Don't cry Iruka-Nii-San, Okojo-Nee-San. I'm okay now you saved me. Kura-Nii is making sure I'm healing and Kaa-san and Tou-san protected me as much as they could!" Naruto stated as he looked up at the adults with a foxy grin.</p><p>The ex-ANBU could only stare as Naruto babbled on about this mysterious 'Kura-Nii' and the supposed ghosts of his parents. Just what had they missed while they were away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3: The Fox Kit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kyuubi makes an appearance and an explanation takes place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The five adults in the room glanced at each other as Iruka picked up the quite happy, word-vomiting child. He placed Naruto on his lap and placed his finger on the child's mouth which stopped the babbling.</p><p>"What do you mean 'Tou-san' and 'Kaa-san'? Who is Kura-nii?" The former dolphin ANBU asked the child.</p><p>Naruto grinned his foxy grin that he somehow made cute, genuine and mischievous all at the same time.</p><p>"I mean Tou-san and Kaa-san! I think they once said their names were something like Minatoo (Minna-2) and Kusiina (Coo-see-na) but I call them Kaa-San and Tou-San. Kura-Nii is a huge fluffy fox that lives in my brain! He's super nice and calls me kit. He lets me sleep on his tails, Dattebayo! They're suuuuuuper fluffy!" The innocent blonde sunshine explained, completely butchering the names of the fourth Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero.</p><p>The others just stared dumbfounded as Kakashi just choked on his breath.</p><p>"Naruto, do you mean Minato and Kushina?" He asked, already knowing that the fox was the Kyuubi. Jiraiya will have to look at the seal when he decides to visit again.</p><p>"Yatta! Those names! I also get visits from Jiji-Moku, Jiji-Mizu, Jiji-Katon and Sage-Murasakime. They only stick around for a few hours though and I never got their names..." Naruto seemed to deflate at this little fact.</p><p>The ex-ANBU were trying to figure out who 'grandpa-wood', 'grandpa-water', 'grandpa-fire' and 'Sage-Purple-eye' were. (Can you guess?) Kakashi just sighed and bent down to pick Naruto up off Iruka's lap.</p><p>"Naruto, how long have you been hearing these people?" Kakashi asked while watching fondly as Naruto fiddled with the pockets of his Jonin vest.</p><p>"As long as I can remember Inu-nii-san" Naruto replied sticking one of his fingers into Kakashi's right breast pocket.</p><p>Kakashi just smiled as Iruka cooed and Asuma and Kurenai smiled and Itachi had his classic Uchiha smirk. (Did Kakashi sense sincerity in those coal eyes???) Naruto suddenly looked up and gasped as if he had remembered something.</p><p>"Oh! And there is this big white room with toys and pillows where eight other people are! They've also got big animals in their brains! I only enter it when I fall asleep though. Suna-Nii doesn't visit often because he says he can't sleep." Naruto exclaimed a little sadly.</p><p>Naruto's pupils then started to elongate into slits. He tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and  pointed too the floor as a signal to get down. Kakashi complied as Naruto had suddenly gained a rather serious look on his face. Once on the floor the Kyuubi container started making hand seals as his eyes turned red with the pupils now complete slits. Naruto slammed his hands down onto the floor of the apartment and seals for Chakra suppression and privacy seals appeared on the walls. Red Chakra started leaking out of every pore on Naruto's body as it grew and stretched  into a vaguely familiar fox shape. All the adults in the room had drawn their weapons and Kakashi had a Kyuubi suppression paper seal in his hand. The Kyuubi, or the Kyuubi's Chakra, turned to the adults and watched the weapons and seal very carefully.</p><p>"Now, Now. No need for that. I'm simply here to talk. Put those ninja toys away." The Chakra fox ground out in his low gravelly voice, scooping up the now sleeping Naruto in his tails.</p><p>The Ex-ANBU lurched as they looked at Naruto. It seemed as though the blond haired sunshine child had grown a pair of fox ears and a tail. True, it made him look cuter than he already was but they were wary as it could be a sign of the Kyuubi trying to escape. In response they just tightened their hold on their weapons but made no move towards the fox as the beast still had Naruto in his grasp. The red Chakra in the shape of the Kyuubi no Kitsune just sighed and sat back on its translucent haunches.</p><p>"Listen and listen well. I'm only explaining this once. The night I was sealed inside the Kit multiple things happened. A masked man calling himself 'Madara Uchiha' appeared a few minutes after Naruto was born and proceeded to tear me from Kushina. It was... A painful process for both of us. As much as I despise being chained down Kushina was the nicest Jinchuuriki I've had and, whether you believe it or not I do not care, I hate killing living beings. The tailed beasts are actually peaceful creatures and were created from the Juubi, the ten tails, after the Sage of Six Paths split its chakra nine ways. We were created as guardians of a specific area.</p><p>I am the guardian of the Will of Fire or the 'Fire of the pure of heart', Sealing/Fuinjutsu and Chakra. I am also the only Biju able too bring all my siblings and jinchuuriki together in what the kit calls, The Playroom. My Jinchuuriki should be pure of heart and mix of all my sibling's Jinchuuriki's amplified. I am proficient in wind and lightning as well.</p><p>The eight tails is the guardian of Earth, Kenjutsu and moral, His Jinchuuriki should be calm-ish and has a talent for boosting moral. He is also proficient in water and wind.</p><p>The seven tails is the guardian of Wind, Genjutsu and good spirit, Their Jinchuuriki is no doubt happy and cheerful all the time. They are also proficient in Water and lightning.</p><p>The six tails is the guardian of acids/poisons, senbonjutsu and peace of mind. Her Jinchuuriki is calm and collected and thinks things through. She is also proficient in earth.</p><p>The five tails is the guardian of Speed and travelers. He doesn't have a specific element but can be known to use earth. His Jinchuuriki should either be a traveler, merchant or a missing Nin.</p><p>The four tails is the guardian of Lava, strength and persuasion. His Jinchuuriki should be powerful with a sharp tongue. He also likes too use Fire and Earth.</p><p>The three tails is the guardian of Water, healing and leadership. His Jinchuuriki is destined too become a Kage at somepoint in his life. The unfortunate thing is he is the easiest to control and manipulate as he only wields one element.</p><p>The Two tails is the Guardian of Normal fire/Blur fire, Stealth and comfort. Her Jinchuuriki should be like a cat and has the ability to calm others too an extent. She also uses lightning.</p><p>The one tails is the Guardian of substances. Like sand or sawdust and mental stability. His Jinchuuriki should be able too control any material that has any resemblance too sand and his mind should be hard too break. Unfortunately his sealing went wrong and it seems as though my brother has been distorted.</p><p>All of us Biju can be controlled by the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan. More specifically, the Mangekyou Sharingan. The masked man on that night bore the very same Sharingan as I have sensed on your dog Ninja. He used it too control me. I killed the Kit's parents and it brought me back too my senses. I was regretful. As I was being sealed I pulled Minato and Kushina's souls from the Shingami and gave him two of the lost shinobi's souls instead. The Yondaime Hokage and his wife are sealed withing the child as I am. It also seems like I had opened a pathway too the human world for the spirits and the previous Hokages and the Sage himself come too visit us." The Kyuubi finished his story with a grim look upon his strangely shaped face.</p><p>Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Itachi Were all shocked by what had just been revealed. The fell into the seats behind them with wide eyes. Kakashi was a whole different story however. The Kyuubi had just essentially revealed that his long dead beast friend was not actually dead but a super villain who wanted too destroy Konoha. Obito was alive and seeking vengeance. His heart tore in two as the silver haired ninja sunk too his knees. He had lost Rin and now Obito was still out there looking too decimate his home. His heart fixed itself slightly when he realized that his sensei was still there with him through his son. Kakashi pulled himself together and sat back on his chair.</p><p>"The Kit needs protecting. We shielded him from the mental damage the... Assault would have provided him with. Your Nidaime, Senju Tobirama I believe, managed too seal away his memories of that night but we would all prefer if you would stop anything like that from happening again. Hashirama, Tobirama and surprisingly Madara would have no qualms in tearing the villagers too pieces with his parents and my help." The Nine tails threatened lightly.</p><p>"Don't Worry Kyuubi, Nothing like that will ever happen again on our watch." Iruka promised vehemently.</p><p>The red Chakra shifted and started too retreat back into Naruto's sleeping form which the Kyuubi had placed on Itachi's lap at some point through the discussion.</p><p>" Thank you. Take care of the Kit. Oh, And Call me Kurama from now on!" The red chakra completely dissolved and the seals glowed then shattered as the spell broke.</p><p>Naruto lay sleeping on Itachi's lap. The normally stoic Uchiha was petting the blonde's hair with an expression switching between murderous, indifferent and loving. Kakashi motioned for Itachi too put Naruto back into the bedroom. When he came back they all settled down and looked at their former Taichou expectantly.</p><p>"Team, we have a mission."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4: Memories part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minato, Tobirama and Madara go on a mission too seal Naruto's memories. A clumsy Hokage, a perfectionist water Nin and a pyromanical Uchiha in one room with a bunch of highly dangerous materials. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p>Five minutes before Kakashi found Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>"Come child. You'll be safe with us." The orange fox demon coaxed from the scared child's mind.</p><p>Having lifted his head from his humanoid clawed paws he carefully brought the small blonde down into his deep green forest-like mindscape, keeping his mental being safe while his physical body was used for disgusting acts. Minato and Kushina stood inside the cave the Kyuubi resided in watching their child cry himself dry. The red haired Uzumaki princess slowly walked up too her son and cradled his sobbing form too her chest. Kira a wrapped one of his tails around them both and looked at Minato who was watching his beautiful boy break. The fox huffed and caught the Yondaime's attention.</p><p>"Minato, please May you summon the Old man and the others? I feel we may need their expertise too... seal away the unpleasant memories." Kurama asked softly.</p><p>Minato just nodded numbly and preformed the necessary hand seals before shouting "SPIRIT WORLD JUTSU". A white portal opened from behind the yellow haired Hokage and four figures stepped out. Hashirama Senju was the first to emerge and was immediately by the, albeit softly, sobbing child looking absolutely livid. The second figure was Tobirama Senju who looked more than irate but stood by the Yondaime's side. Madara was third too appear and to say he was furious would be a grave understatement. His glare could have killed a thousand people easily and literally since his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was activated subconsciously. The sage of six paths was the last too walk through the spirit portal and he wasn't happy. No, non of them were. The Sage looked up at the sorrowful Biju and spoke.</p><p>"What Happened here Kurama. Why is our little fox crying?" the Biju just shook his head.</p><p>Kurama raised his head and growled low in his throat. Naruto had stopped crying, now blinking drowsily in the arms of Hashirama, Kushina and Minato with Kurama's tails wrapped around them, looking contentedly up at them with half lidded crystalline eyes. Madara and Tobirama stood by the Sage glaring at the fox waiting for an explanation as too why their little sunshine had been so distraught.</p><p>"Those village bastards decided that they would have a little..." Kurama grimaced, his brain searching for the words that could explain the horrible situation best without tainting the child. "fun with his body. I pulled Naruto from the outside world before he got too traumatized but I don't think I was fast enough." Kurama snarled looking at the whiskered boy sadly.</p><p>Tobirama face vaulted and Madara let out an animalistic snarl on par with the giant Kitsune himself. Hagoromo's eyes darkened considerably.</p><p>"How f*cking dare they. Those sick and twisted sons of b*tches, How dare they put their hands on my Kitling." Tobirama and Madara just looked at Hashirama, slight surprise showing on their normally composed and bleak expressions.</p><p>Now, Hashirama was usually a very calm, happy and carefree person so when he swears you know its bad. Tobirama blinked before turning back towards the fox. He stepped beside Madara and pulled Minato from Naruto gently, patting the kids surprisingly soft golden locks before he retreated.</p><p>"Where are his memories Kurama? Madara, Minato and I will attempt too seal them away. With our sealing knowledge I think we should be able too do it." The pearl white haired man stated.</p><p>The Kyuubi jerked his nose in the direction of a corridor.</p><p>"The Kits memories are down that hall. At the end you'll find three doors. A white door, a blue door with bluebirds painted on it and a door with a floating island painted on it. The white door leads too the Jinchuuriki room so don't go in there or you'll be sent back too the spirit realm. The blue door contains his happy memories and the floating island holds his bad ones. Once you enter you'll enter an abandoned school corridor, there you should see numbered lockers. Locker number 126 should be the memory of this unfortunate event. There have been incidents like this before. some lockers are not too be opened as I have sealed some of his worst memories away before. If you open them, even by accident you shall be forced to watch them and Naruto will relive his terror and pain. If you open one of those lockers then you have too reseal them as quickly as possible, do not watch all of the memory or you and him will be seriously hurt. The numbered lockers that are not too be opened are 45, 782, 334 and 99. 99 is especially bad, it was his first fox hunt and... well, under no circumstance are you too watch that memory."The Kyuubi directed.</p><p>Minato winced at the amount of bad memories his child had and The Three grown men vanished down the dark corridor leaving Hashirama, Kushina and the sage too watch over Naruto and Kurama. Naruto sat up soon enough and reached for Kurama.</p><p>"Kura-Nii, why do they hate me? They obviously can't hate you! You're so nice and fluffy, no-one could hate you." Naruto spoke quietly into the fox's orange fur. The Kyuubi wrapped a tail around his host and looked sorrowfully at the sunset Naruto's mind was mimicking.</p><p>"If only you knew, Kit. If only you knew." Kurama rumbled in his own head as he felt Naruto become dead-weight on his tail, sleeping.</p><p>Hashirama and Kushina looked on sadly as they had also heard what the child had said. They knew that the villagers hated Naruto for the giant fox. They knew of the destruction he had caused. They knew of all the suffering and deaths the feared Kyuubi No Kitsune had reaped and sown. They knew that their little fox had not been exposed too the Kyuubi's bad side and so had no reason too understand. The Kit was 5 for heaven's sake, he shouldn't have had to deal with this. They all curled around the exhausted child and slowly drifted off, promising too do whatever they could for the injured and tired kid before them in all of his broken glory.</p><p>With Minato, Tobirama and Madara</p><p>"How do you think Naruto's going to be when we get back. He's already gone through so much pain and he's only 5." Minato asked quietly as Madara used his Katon abilities too light up the dark corridor.</p><p>They had passed the white door, the Jinchuuriki room, and had heard the laughter of three Jinchuuriki's. They could deduce that there had been one female voice and two male voices, one the same age as Naruto. They smiled, hoping that their lives weren't as harsh as their Kit's. They had passed the bluebird door and had heard the alluring tune of a song Kushina used too sing that drew them all closer. Unable to resist the temptation they cracked the door open a little too see a grey haired ANBU holding a very small Naruto swaying softly from side too side quietly singing him too sleep while his team watched.</p><p>"Aoi, Aoi ano Sora~" The three watched with small smiles on their faces as the grey haired man lifted his mask a little and pressed a quick affectionate kiss too the sleeping child's temple. "Yoi yume o, Naruto. I love you."</p><p>"That's Kakashi! My former student! Ano, it's nice too see that he's taking care of my son in the real world." Minato sighed contentedly.</p><p>Madara and Tobirama had small genuine smiles on their faces and nodded. They pulled away from the door and continued onwards, steeling themselves for what was too come. They got too a tattered run down door with a floating island painted on it in faded colour. Tobirama stepped forward as the other two hesitated and opened the door. It gave off a loud screech before a rush of Cold air and whispers rushed past them. Madara turned up his flaming hand even more and stepped inside. Row upon rows of broken and shambling lockers filled their vision.</p><p>"Creepy" Minato commented as they stepped inside.</p><p>The door swung ship up behind them. Tobirama and Madara walked forward looking for number 126. They noticed there was a date on each of the locker doors. Minato, being the clumsy Hokage he is, tripped and slammed into a locker, accidentally popping it open. The other two whipped around so quickly they would have broken their necks had they not already been dead.</p><p>"What did you do..." they both glared at Minato as dust and blood started too pour out of Locker 99.</p><p>Minato, Tobirama and Madara only watched in horror as the bloodied dust swirled around them and the landscape changed. They couldn't move, their legs wouldn't listen too the,. It was as if something had cemented their feet too the ground. When they looked up they saw the streets of Konoha. Tobirama looked too his left and saw a two year old child with golden hair peeking into the streets.</p><p>"Hey, look! It's Naruto!" He pointed out.</p><p>The child snuck out from behind the wall and ran straight through the three men too get too a place on the other side of the street. He didn't get very far as a knife from the butcher next door flew past Madara and struck Naruto in the leg, the blond crying out in pain as he fell too the floor, bleeding heavily.</p><p>"There is the Demon! It's shown itself, this must be a sign! Kami granted us a chance too kill the demon once and for all.!" The butcher called.</p><p>Madara, Tobirama and Minato paled as much as a ghost can. The two elder men turned towards Minato.</p><p>"Which Locker did you open again?" Tobirama asked slowly.</p><p>Minato gulped and looked too the scene in front of them which now had changed too show the villagers closing in on a now terrified Naruto.</p><p>"I might have accidentally hit no.99?" Minato squeaked.</p><p>They all looked at each other and one thought passed through tier heads at the same time.</p><p>'Oh fuck'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>